


Saturday

by hailtothequeenkneeltothecrown



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Most of these characters are only mentions, but not really, emtions, short but sweet, the story focuses on Jeremy and Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailtothequeenkneeltothecrown/pseuds/hailtothequeenkneeltothecrown
Summary: Jeremy always ran. His whole life, he ran from things. This time, the past wasn't going to let him run away.





	Saturday

_ He isn’t supposed to be alive… but why am I looking into these familiar blue eyes with such a calm demeanor? _

 

Jeremy stood on his front porch, a cup of coffee in his hand. It was later in the evening on a cool, Saturday night. He had spent the morning and early afternoon cleaning the house and mowing the lawn, then running a few errands. It was a quiet day for him, which came as a rare joy in Los Santos. 

 

Saturday’s usually meant drinks with the lads.  _ There are no lads. _

 

Saturday’s usually meant waking up to Jack’s breakfast food.  _ There is no Jack. _

 

Saturday’s always felt like home.  _ That place isn’t home. _

 

Saturdays became foreign territory for happiness in Jeremy’s world after the failure that he and the Fake AH Crew suffered from almost a year ago. Jeremy lost it that day. He lost his best friends, he lost his home, and he lost the man who he was just starting to fall in love with. 

 

-

 

_ “RIMMY, GET THE CAR READY WE’RE ON OUR WAY OUT. KEEP AN EYE FOR COPS!” Screamed the thick, Jersey accent in his ear. Jeremy started the car and gripped the wheel tightly, looking up at the facility before him. They were only planning on taking the information on this serum, but it turns out, there were doses ready- so of course Geoff said to grab them. What he didn’t realize, was grabbing them set off a security system. And that’s where Jeremy sits now. _

 

_ Anxious. Sweat on his brow. Eyes scrunched up together for brief moments of levity, trying to hide from the worst that could happen.  _

 

_ “KID WE’RE ON OUR WAY. TWO MINUTES.” _

 

_ The facility was a combination of fancy office building and mad scientists’ lab. Why Geoff had wanted the information on this serum, no one really questioned- he just said they would have a pretty good future if they got their hands on this. Jeremy figured they would pawn the information over to the highest bidder, be it the government, or something worse.  _

 

_ Jeremy’s knuckles were almost white by the time he saw the glass elevator that they were forced to take coming down the column in the center of the facility. He let out a breath and smiled, before the car was blown over and knocked away from the scene.  _

 

_ Debrise rained down as Jeremy groaned, trying to crawl from the overturned vehicle now. He could hear muffled screams from the communicator in his ear. He ripped it out, blinking furiously to look up at the now burning building in front of him. He didn’t realize his vision was being clouded by the tears streaming down his cheeks. His chest tightened up again. He didn’t want to believe it. He couldn’t. _

 

_ So he did what he had always done before becoming part of this family: Jeremy ran. _

 

-

 

Now, Jeremy almost dropped his coffee onto the dark wood porch because of the figure in front of him. His muscles tensed, old memories ripping open like wounds in his mind. He felt his throat growing tight as he watched the figure approach the steps. Taking them slowly, a small smile crossed the figures features.

 

“Lil J… I’m so glad I found you finally.” The figure spoke, soft and gravely rolled into one. Jeremy felt weak. He couldn’t speak looking at the tall, broad shouldered man with sandy dark hair and beautiful blue eyes. That familiar black leather jacket sat perfectly as it always had, with the man’s hands tucked into it’s pockets casually.

 

Jeremy couldn’t speak, he just shook his head, trying to hold back the welling in his eyes best he could. He took a step backwards, shaking his head more as the figure took a step closer. Jeremy turned to open the door to his house, rushing inside as the man called out behind him. 

 

Panic overtook the young man as he couldn’t believe who he was seeing. He had to be dreaming, there was no way this was real.

 

“Jeremy, please!” The man called out again, and Jeremy dropped his shoulders and took a deep breath, the best that he could. He paused, turned around, and faced the man with a pained expression on his features.

 

It took him a moment, and the other man obliged, before Jeremy spoke. “Ryan… how are you even alive right now? I-I heard you guys die! I watched the building go up in flames! I watched the news relentlessly from Matt and Trevor’s, I wanted to come to the funerals but I just-” He started rambling as soon as he said the man’s name. Ryan’s expression was soft as he took another slow, cautious step towards Jeremy. Jeremy didn’t flinch away, or try to run, he just tensed up in his position. 

 

“Jeremy… please, I need to explain so much to you… and I’m so sorry.” He said, stepping into Jeremy’s personal space. The younger man just looked up at the other, pain and guilt in his eyes as the older man gently placed a hand on his cheek. “I’m so… thankful that you were not in that building with us.”

 

Jeremy grabbed Ryan’s wrist tightly, anger replacing his pain, “What do you mean you’re thankful!? YOU ALL DIED!” He yelled, before Ryan nodded once, and continued.

 

“We did died… and it was the most painful, hellish experience I’ve ever had in my life- and that’s saying something.” Ryan let out a small chuckle, and Jeremy’s grip loosened only a little. “But Jeremy… what that serum was all about… I wouldn’t wish that upon you. Please, let’s sit and let me explain, I promise… I’m not going anywhere again.” 

 

Jeremy let go of Ryan, shaking his head again. He didn’t believe that Ryan was here, he had to be hallucinating or something. Maybe the guilt had finally gotten to him. 

 

He sat on the couch in the spacious living room, turning the TV to mute before Ryan took a seat next to him. He put a little distance between them, but Ryan looked over at him with those bright, mischievous blue eyes.

 

“Okay. So, the serum was… not what we thought it was. Geoff didn’t even realize this is what it was until it was too late. It had… adverse affects on all of us.” Ryan began, as Jeremy huffed as if to say ‘obviously’. Ryan smiled, “We did die… absolutely. Those funerals and headstones were and are real, very real. I’ve sat in front of mine and wondered just why fate did this to us. The serum’s effects… Jeremy, they gave us all some extraordinary traits.”

 

Jeremy scoffed, “What, like immortality? That’s the only way you’re standing here right now, but that’s fucking impossible.” 

 

Ryan’s lips quirked into a small smile, “Jeremy… When I couldn’t find you after I woke up from all this mess… I tried so many times to blow my own brains out. You hid so well, that even I couldn’t find you.” He brought his hand to twine through Jeremy’s, “Everytime I tried, I woke up a few days later with the bullet, knife, whatever it was… on the ground, with little blood left around me.”

 

Jeremy stared at the other man, dumbfounded for a few minutes. Ryan let him take it all in, before speaking again. 

 

“I can’t die Jeremy. I don’t know about the others, I haven’t found them yet… but I’m thinking this happened to them too, or something similar. I can feel it, but I couldn’t feel you… so I had to come find you. I needed you to know that I didn’t leave you.” Ryan spoke quietly, before Jeremy shook his head.

 

“Ryan, there’s no way- you’re-you’re not real right now, I’m just imagining you.” Jeremy was trying to talk himself out of this, quickly, panic rising in his chest again.

 

He was only shut up when Ryan pressed his lips to Jeremy’s, a hand reaching around to gently hold his neck as he calmed down immediately at the other man’s touch. The kiss only lasted a few moments, before Jeremy pulled away.

 

His hands came up to cup Ryan’s cheeks, a smile crossing his features, “You’re a fucking idiot, and you should have found me sooner. It wasn’t that hard, you idiot.”


End file.
